1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an embedded vehicle mobile navigation system and, more particularly, to a vehicle navigation system which limits the number of choices presented to the user and provides a convenient means of transferring personalized preferences and itinerary to the navigation system.
2. Background Description
Mobile navigation information systems contain too much information to be of efficient use to a vehicle driver. The number of possible choices presented for a specific request is too great. The cognitive load required for a driver to sort through the choices makes the sorting operation dangerous for driving. For instance, a request for hotel choices in a densely populated area may yield fifty possibilities. A graphic display of all of the choices will be confusing in a situation in which the vehicle is at rest, let alone in motion. The driver must keep his or her eyes on the road. Using text-to-speech (TTS) output for the user interface does not solve the problem. A large list of choices may be read one item after another by a TTS system, but any listing of more than a few items will soon overload the listener""s capacity of recall. In addition, mobile information systems such as those installed in automobiles do not provide a quick or easy means of entering itinerary choices into the system. Requests must be entered using a graphical user interface (GUI) employing touch screen, push buttons, typing, or other cumbersome interface not well suited to driving an automobile or other vehicle.
It is necessary to limit the number of choices presented to the user of a mobile navigation system in a useful manner; i.e., according to a predetermined set of preferences or personalized information. It is necessary to define a convenient means of transferring personalized preferences and itinerary to a vehicle navigation system.
Currently, there are several mobile navigation systems available which are based on the global positioning satellite (GPS) system. Examples include General Motors Corporation""s OnStar(trademark) system, Phillips"" Carin(trademark) system, and DeLorme""s Tripmate(trademark) system.
The OnStar(trademark) system is a call-centered based system. The driver of a vehicle contacts the call center by cellular telephone. The vehicle""s GPS coordinates are automatically sent to the call center. The driver expresses his or her preferences for a route or hotel or restaurant to a call center operator who, in turn, uses the aid of a computer containing navigation information to calculate a route which is relayed to the driver. This system relies on the vagaries of the wireless cellular telephone network and the intervention of a human operator to aid the driver and to make appropriate choices.
The Carin(trademark) system is an embedded automotive navigation system. It contains too much information to be of efficient use to a vehicle driver. The number of possible choices presented for a specific request is too great. The cognitive load required for a driver to sort through the choices makes the sorting operation dangerous for driving. For instance, a request for hotel choices in a densely populated area may yield so many choices that a graphic display of all the choices will be confusing.
The DeLorme system allows the user to calculate a route using a graphical interface on a standalone PC, such as a laptop computer. The user can input route and display preferences manually. The PC may then be placed in the vehicle and used to provide route guidance. The system is cumbersome, requiring the attachment of cables for GPS antenna and power supply. Use of the PC in a moving vehicle is difficult. The DeLorme system also provides the option of downloading route information or map information to a PDA, which may then be placed in the vehicle. Again, this variation of the system is cumbersome to use in a vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle navigation system which is easy to use, does not detract the driver""s attention from the road, and limits the number of choices presented to the user of the navigation system according to a predetermined set of preferences or personalized information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a convenient means of transferring personalized preferences and itinerary to a vehicle navigation system.
According to the invention, the choices are filtered according to a set of driver preferences, according to the driver""s geographic position, direction of motion, and intended itinerary. The itinerary, including intermediate stops, is calculated on an external computing system, such as a standalone personal computer (PC) or network (Web or Internet) based system. The information is downloaded from the PC or Web-based application to an intermediate carrying means such as, for example, a smart card or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The information is then transferred from the smart card or the PDA to the vehicle navigation system.
One application of the invention is in rental cars equipped with a vehicle navigation system. A kiosk located at the car rental agency may be employed to feed the information into a smart card which the customer then inserts into the vehicle navigation system of rental car.